


Lance's Jacket

by MariRaii



Series: Voltron Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big brother Shiro, Fluff, Gen, Keith wears Lance's jacket, M/M, No Smut, Short Fics, crackfic, for fun, klance, klance is canon king, protect keith's smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: Keith wears Lance's jacket.





	Lance's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for one of my favourite otps

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders ||

**Lance's Jacket**

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Side Pairing: None

Main Characters: Keith and Lance

Side Character: Pidge and Shiro

Warning: There's honestly just a lot of tooth rotting fluff

Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

  
Summary: Keith wears Lance's jacket

 

Keith opens the door to his boyfriend's room, needing to wake him up for breakfast. As he makes his way to tap his shoulder his gaze looks down at his brown jacket sprawled on the floor. He reluctantly picks it up and hold it against his chest. He looks at the blue paladin laying peacefully in bed. Staring at every detail at his face he starts to admire how good looking Lance is.

_Why is he so adorable?_

I mean, in a way he should be grossed out because Lance _is_ drooling at the moment, but he's too captivated looking at his chest rise up and down. A small smile is evident on the unconscious paladin making him look as if he's not even fighting a war. Keith looks at Lance with a face that shows how much he loves him. 

_I'm so lucky to have found someone like him._

Keith looks at the jacket laying in his arms and brings it up to his face taking a whiff of its smell. The scent of Lance's daily face masks makes its way to his nose as well as the touch of the saltiness of the sea back on Earth. Lance did tell him a lot of the times he went surfing with his dad. 

Lance always seemed to have a big connection with the beach. Keith remembers his beloved boyfriend telling him about all the times he's walked on the shore during a sunset being completely in awe at the colours as it blended together while the sun slowly transitioned into the moon. He promised Keith that when they get back home, he'd take him to Cuba and show him his favourite spot on the warm sand. 

Keith shrugs his own cropped jacket off and lays it on the bed beside Lance. He slips on the brown jacket and soon realizes that it's much too big for his own figure. The sleeves go over his hands and the length of it reaches right above his knees. _Was Lance always this much taller than me?_

He shuffles around in his new profound fashion sense scurrying to a mirror to see how he looks. His cheeks turn a rosy colour finally noticing how dorky he is right now. 

Not noticing the figure creeping up behind him, he's frightened to say the least when strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Now, what's my boyfriend doing here wearing my jacket?" Lance murmurs still half asleep looking down at Keith. Keith spins around and looks up at Lance's face giving him a full view of his flustered expression. He goes to take off the jacket, but Lance holds on to him. 

"Nothing Lance," he murmurs embarrassed. He stares at his boyfriend and slightly tippy toe giving Lance a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning," he attempts to say, trying to change the subject. Lance raises an eyebrow and chuckles. 

"Don't 'Good morning' me, Mullet," he stares at his boyfriend and tightens his grip around his waist. "Why are you wearing my jacket?" 

A non discernible sentence could be heard from the shorter paladin. "Pardon?"

"I said," Keith pauses breathing in,"It smelled like you," he continues turning away. Lance buries his head at the crook of his neck squealing in the process. 

"You're so cute," he cries shaking Keith's body as he spoke endearments to him, "Please keep wearing it! You look adorable!"

Keith looks at Lance with a look of annoyance and grumbles, "I'm not cute." This statement only causes Lance to squeal even louder. "Can you help me roll up the sleeves?" This statement really only meant to be innocent coming out of Keith's mouth, but Lance could've sworn he died from a cuteness overload right there and then. 

"Keith," he looks down at his boyfriend, a shadow covering his eyes, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Lance I really don't understand what you're saying. Will you help me roll up the sleeves or not?"

"No, I will! But you need to promise me that you'll stop being so cute! Quiznak Keith, forget the galra! You're gonna be the one who causes my death," Lance gasps out red.

Keith looks at his boyfriend confused, but shrugs it off and pulling away from Lance's grasp. He gestures his arms at him giving him the look to start rolling them up. As Lance begins to roll up the last sleeve, the door slams open.

"Lance! I doubt it takes 30 minutes for Keith to wake you up-" Pidge yells but cuts herself off, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, Keith is just wearing my jacket, but it's too big on him so he needs me to roll up the sleeves," Lance explains while Keith nods in agreement. 

The light reflects on Pidge's glasses as she glances at the 2 love struck idiots. "I'm not one to freak out over relationships," she begins, "But that is just too cute." She leaves the room with a wave, "Hurry up, or else Shiro is gonna barge in here thinking you guys are doing the nasty!"

The 2 turn red at the statement.

"She's lying right?" Keith only turns his head at Lance with a serious expression before lacing their hands together and running towards the dining room.

"WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING SHIRO!" Keith screams as he sees his older brother creeping up to Lance's room with his arm activated.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!


End file.
